Darkus Balista
'''Darkus Balista' is a Hurricanian Balista belonging to Baku-Cool, a member of the Hurricanian Squad. He combines with Aquos Worton to form Baku-Cool's Volkaos in Bakugan: Wind Tamer. His Battle Suit is a Darkus Blasterate. Information Darkus Balista is a lizard-like creature that shows no mercy during battle. He is an anti-hero and enjoys watching other Bakugan suffer. However, he has a grueling respect for Aquos Worton. Notable Quotes *"Prepare for a Hurricanian takedown!" *"In the name of Hurricanos, I won't hold back." *I only want to make you suffer." History In Terrorous Reign, Worton says to Ruler Razenoid that there is a Darkus Balista that lives in the mountains he knows. Razenoid heads off, meeting Balista, who is too stubborn to help. Razenoid makes a deal with Balista, saying "If you help me, I'll find you a Brawler who will treat you with much respect." and Balista agrees, but Razenoid must defeat him in a brawl to win. He defeats Balista, making Balista one of Baku-Cool's Bakugan. 'Ability Cards ' *'Dark Stream': Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. *'Crystal Neuroshock': The next 5 turns are given to Balista. *'Hypnotic Spell': Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Balista. *'Dark Shield': Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities. *'Halloween Smasher': If the opponent's power level is higher than yours, you gain double their current G-Power. *'Ice Spitter': Drops the opponent to zero Gs. *'Crazed Power': If the opponent is a Haos Bakugan, Balista automatically wins the brawl. *'Dusk Impact': Adds 500 Gs to Balista. *'Psychic Boost': If Balista is battling alongside a Hurricanian Aquos Bakugan, he can copy the opponent's Mechtogan. *'Night-Time Daze': Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Balista. *'Void Punishment': If the opponent is a non-Darkus Bakugan, Balista gains an extra 400 Gs. *'Void Scream': Adds 500 Gs to Balista. *'Dusk Drone': Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent and adds 300 Gs to Balista. *'Lunar Surge': Adds 400 Gs to Balista and adds an extra 100 if the opponent is using a Haos Bakugan. *'Meteor Driver': Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. *'Eclipse Shooter': Nullifies the opponent's ability and transfers 300 Gs from all opponent's to Balista and his team mates. *'Shadow Rush': Brings the opponent back to their base level. *'Ominous Shade': Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. *'Smashing Haunt': Transfers 700 Gs from the opponent to Balista. *'Hypnobrai Lizard Dark': Prevents the opponent from subtracting G-Power from Balista for 7 turns. If the opponent attempts to nullify this card, they automatically lose the round. *'Evil Claws': The opponent cannot nullify Balista'a abilities or Gate Cards in any way. *'Ravaged Razen': Unless the opponent is a Darkus or Haos Bakugan, they lose 600 Gs for each triple ability they activate. *'Agressive Razen': Prevents the opponent from activating abilities. *'Haunted Asylum': Doubles Balista's ability effects. 'Fusion Ability Cards ' *'Dusk Vizeler': Adds 600 Gs to Balista. *'Neuroshock Shield': Gives the next 8 turns to Darkus Balista and nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Lunar Eclipse': Adds 500 Gs to Balista and adds an extra 200 if the opponent is using a Haos Bakugan. Trivia *Balista's Hurricanian color scheme is more brownish in the first episode you see him. *His Ability Card Crystal Neuroshock has a BakuDrone's name in its name. Gallery Darkus Balista.jpg Darkus Balista 2.jpg|Darkus Balista in his Hurricanian colour scheme Darkus Balista 3.png|Balista Darkus Balista 4.jpg|Darkus Balista using Meteor Driver Darkus Balista 5.jpg|Balista's first appearance Worton and Balista.jpg|Worton and Balista Worton and Balista 2.jpg|Balista preparing to fuse with Worton Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Baku-Cool Category:Anti-Heros Category:Hurricanians Category:Hurricanian Squad Category:Protagonists Category:Nonet Bakugan